


Banished

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux insists that Ren finish several overdue reports before coming to bed.  Millicent supervises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's [Millicent's birthday](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/156892219103/eglantineprice-happy-first-birthday-to-millicent)! So I had to do at least a little something to celebrate. Party hats and treats for all the kitties.

The edges of his datapad made a cracking noise and Kylo relaxed his grip. He hated writing reports. He’d told Hux all the details already. Why did he have to fill out all these endless forms?

A scolding trill brought his attention back to his task.

“You too?” he asked the cat. Green eyes bored into his. Judging him, just like his master.

Petting Hux’s cat was an acceptable excuse for taking a break from his task. Reaching out, he tried to scratch her forehead, but she dodged his hand, continuing to glare at him.

“Oh, come on. You always want to be petted. Don’t you want to get orange hair all over my robes again?”

Breaking eye contact, the cat reached out with a paw and batted his stylus towards him.

“Shouldn't you be knocking that off the table? I thought you were a cat.”

This earned him another disapproving sound, and Millicent turned her back on him, beginning to groom herself.

“At least you aren’t staring at me anymore.”

He made another stab at his datapad.

“We should change our interrogation methods. Just sit Resistance spies down in a room and have them fill out standard First Order paperwork. They’ll break in under an hour without us having to do anything else.”

Unimpressed by this, Millicent raised a hind leg and continued with her grooming, back to staring at Kylo again while she laved her private parts.

“That’s great. Thanks. So inspiring. Do you think you could manage to not slurp so loudly? I'm trying to work here."

The grooming noises intensified.

“Oh come on.”

He considered pushing the cat off the desk, but that would put him even further from Hux’s good graces.

“Look, if you’ll just stop doing that, I’ll get this done, okay?”

The cat paused, considering, gave herself one last lick and then settled down on the desk, front paws tucked in.

“Good. Thank you.”

She gave one chirp in response, and then closed her eyes. At first the only sounds in the room after that were the taps as Kylo continued to enter data, but after a bit a low rumbling began. 

“I’m so glad you’re happy.”

Sarcasm, as usual, was wasted on the beast.

At last he finished. Kylo hit submit and stretched, arms above his head and back arched. The cracking of vertebrae woke Millicent from her nap.

“Would you please tell His Royal Highness that his reports are awaiting his review?”

Millicent meowed and hopped off the desk, ambling across the room and disappearing through the bedroom door. 

“Has he finally finished, love?” 

Millicent made a noise that sounded amazingly like a “yes.”

“Is he still horribly grumpy?”

“I can hear you, you know.”

“Yes, I see he is.”

Crossing the room, Kylo leaned against the doorframe, taking in the sight. Hux lay propped up against the headboard on a pile of non-regulation pillows. Millicent had crawled up his chest, paws wrapped around his neck and head tucked beneath his chin.

“I could get jealous of that cat, Hux.”

“I had her first, Kylo. Consider yourself lucky she tolerates your presence.”

“Speaking of presence, am I now allowed back in yours?”

Hux made a show of checking his pad. “It does appear that all the appropriate reports have been completed and submitted. You can come to bed now.”

“You’re lucky I like you.”

“Yes, dear.” 

“Are you talking to me or that cat?”

“Yes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
